Back For Good?
by mutantninjaassassin
Summary: Mike makes a visit to Graceland and misses it more than anticipated. Originally based on Brett Eldredge's Gotta Get There, but changed a little
1. Chapter 1

**First Graceland FF here, been reading for a while. **

**Obviously I own nothing. **

I wanted a job working for the FBI for as long as I can remember. And since I was nine years old, I wanted to work in DC like my grandfather, and I had done everything I could to get there. Graduating at the top of my class from Quantico had all but assured me I would get placed in DC, working my way up from there. But no. I was sent to Malibu, California, about as far from where I was comfortable as possible. I definitely became used to the perks though, and leaving the excitement of Graceland for a desk job in D.C. didn't have the appeal it did before I'd been at Graceland. These days I wear my perfectly ironed Oxfords as opposed to board shorts and tshirts, and my fellow agents wear pantsuits, not bikinis. And I'm miserable.

I haven't talked to anybody at Graceland since I came back, busy and more worried about security than anything else. But today was terrible, and I really needed to hear someone I was comfortable with, someone whose voice could sooth my fears, and had been able to since before Jangles shredded me open. I needed to talk to Paige. So breaking every rule I'd been taught, I went home, opened a beer, and called her cell. I was fully prepared for her to freak out because I'd called on an unsecure line to her personal cell phone, but I had to. And when she picked up with a breathy "Mike?" I immediately felt better.

"Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on out there? D.C. is boring. And today fucking sucked." That was all I could get out before breaking down, releasing a strangled sob I doubt Paige knew what to do with.

"Levi, what's up? Graceland is great, but it feels kind of empty without you here. We haven't had any major cases, but that's not why you called. What happened? We've missed you." I hadn't planned what I was going to say, and I was definitely worried about what Paige would think of me after I told her.

"Paige, today was the worst. One of our agents got taken, and it had to do with one of the guys her partner had put away months ago. He was in our department, and he was a total wreck. Crying, screaming, the whole shebang. We got her back, and she was basically okay, but it was scary. And seeing her partner was even scarier. And when I came home I couldn't sleep, I couldn't forget. Paige-"

"Mike, we're okay here. You know we got all of Bello's guys, you've got nothing to worry about."

I guess I hadn't been as subtle as I thought I'd been, because I hadn't even told half of the story before she picked up on what was bothering me. Or maybe Paige was just clued in to what I was feeling.

"I miss everybody, but Paige, I really need to check up on everybody. I've got some vacation days coming up, do you think I could get clearance to come see you? All of you obviously, but Paige, could you clear some time in your schedule, not as a date or anything- but-"

She cut me off again, though this time I definitely was rambling, and it was probably good she cut me off before I dug myself a hole to freaking China. "Mike, I'd love to see you too. And I'd obviously clear my schedule to see you. I'll work on Briggs, but I don't think he's gonna need much persuasion, everybody around here's been missing you. Me especially."

And damn if those weren't the best words I'd heard all day.

I immediately called in to the department and told Forbis I was taking at least a week off, and as soon as I'd hung up I got a text from Briggs. _ "Glad to hear you've missed us. Interesting to see who you called, she's been missing you too. Get your ass in gear, but don't tell Paige. I'll pick you up at the airport."_

And those were the best words I'd seen in print all day. The fact that Paige had even let anyone in the house know she was missing me was a virtual miracle, and definitely a relief. Glad I hadn't been blocked from visiting, I shot Briggs another text. "_She's gonna kill me if I show up and haven't told her. I suggested I'd come in a few weeks, but the sooner the better. Don't tell anybody else, she could weasel it out of them without trying. I guess it's gonna be a surprise."_

Excited, I packed up in record time, happy to get to use my California clothes again. I was in such a rush I didn't even fold the stuff, knowing I'd regret it when I got there but not caring a bit. I called a cab to Dulles and hopped standby on the last flight of the night, positively bounding through the terminal.

Once I landed at LAX I called Briggs, hoping it was early enough for him to still be sober to come get me. I got lucky, and 30 minutes after I arrived Briggs picked me up. It was only 7 here, so Briggs took me to The Drop to surprise everybody, letting me leave my bag in the Bronco. Once we got in, I walked up to the pool table where everybody was with an extra jump in my step. Still unseen I came up behind Paige as she bent over to take a shot and tapped her on the back. "Miss me?"

"Hey Mike!" she responded, and then continues, "if it was anyone but you I would kill you for wrecking my shot, I was about to kick Johnny's ass again. But it's you. So hello!"

I knew I didn't really want to be in such a big crowd anymore, so I asked how everybody felt about doing another bonfire at the beach. I got a resounding yes, and we headed back toward Graceland and our section of the beach. Paige walked along side me, and we quickly got into a rhythm, excited to catch up. She told me about how things had been at Graceland since I left, and I was surprised to find my room was still open.

"I thought they tried to get somebody to fill in as quickly as possible?"

"Maybe you aren't as replaceable as you think" she answered. And damn if that wasn't a little exciting. Once we got to the bonfire I caught up a little with everyone. I got to Charlie, who was across the circle from Paige, and I almost lost it, nearly spilling all of my fears, mainly those for Paige herself. But Charlie got to it before I could speak. "You know she missed you, right?"

I was a little surprised by the question, though I guess I shouldn't have been since it was Charlie. She watches out for Paige like a sister, and Paige does the same to her. It must be because they're the only girls in the house. "Really?" I asked. "Briggs said everybody missed me. I certainly missed all of y'all."

"But between you two it's more than that. Don't act like you're all secretive. Paige came to me the minute you called, and she told me about you crying to her. Understandable, but I don't see you crying to me or Briggs. It's you two. But that's good. She needs some normal in her life. You had finally started to gel when you got reassigned. Not gonna lie, Paige was a little heartbroken."

Wow. Leave it to Charlie to come along with the relationship advice. But I guess Johnny wouldn't have. At that point I decide to tell Charlie my plan, if I can get it to work.

"I've been thinking, about the reassignment, and they really only reassigned me because I begged to leave Graceland at the beginning. But D.C. sucks. Everything I do is covered in red tape and I don't feel like I'm making a difference at all. Do you think Briggs would have me back if I asked?"

Before Charlie could respond I was pulled away by Johnny to tell some story I'd missed, but not before I caught Charlie wink at me. "Levi, he'd do anything for you." And it was exactly what I needed. A sliver of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I forgot to mention in chapter 1, Forbis is the guy over Mike at the FBI in D.C. It was in an earlier edit that I changed. Whoops!**

**Still don't own anything.**

After I talked to Charlie I talked to Johnny for a little while, mostly about his successes in getting girls at The Drop. I politely excused myself after about his fifth conquest that month, and moved back to sit by Paige. As soon as I sat down she motioned to Charlie and asked, "So were you guys talking about me?"

I couldn't lie to her. "Yeah," I answered sheepishly, rubbing my hand over the back of my neck.

"What'd she say? What'd _you _say?"

"She told me you missed me. And I said about the same. I didn't tell her the immediate reason I called you though. She already knew that."

At that point Paige blushed a little bit herself, and I was glad to see her smiling, even out of embarrassment. "Yeah. I did tell her that one. I didn't tell any of the guys though. Sorry, I didn't know it was a secret. It's not bad to worry you know."

"I know. And it's really okay that you told her. I'm glad you were open with somebody. I mean, since you didn't have _me _here to spill your guts to," I responded with a grin.

"Mike!" she admonished as she punched me in the arm. "But I did miss talking to you," she admitted, continuing, "I just can't tell Johnny how _feeble_ I am. You, on the other hand, are scared of me, and I know you wouldn't spill for fear of retribution. Johnny's a gossip."

"Glad I'm your abused little venting tool," I teased, challenging, "I'm not scared of you though."

"Whatever you say Mikey."

At that we went back in the house, with it nearing midnight and getting colder by the minute. I said goodnight to everybody and headed up the stairs to my room, still familiar in its bareness.

"It's not the same without you here, you know." Paige whispered, and I jumped, she had come in without me noticing.

"D.C.'s not the same without you guys. Especially without you." She visibly reddened at that and nodded a silent agreement. "I thought a lot about you while I was there. Lots of time alone in my apartment. I didn't make a whole lot of friends. Everybody there's old and married."

"I thought about you too. I even found myself going on a 6 A.M. run. Thanks for that, by the way. Not." I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Paige, who hates getting up before 8, going on a 6 o'clock run.

"What were you even doing up at 6?" I asked, curious as to what kept her from her mandatory seven hours of sleep. She blushed again. And god, if that wasn't the prettiest blush I'd ever seen.

"I couldn't sleep. I haven't been sleeping at all-not since you left." Oh. That was not what I wanted to hear. While I loved that she was thinking of me, but running on no sleep couldn't have been safe for her or anybody else.

"Would it be easier to sleep in here tonight? At least you'll know I'm here if you wake up."

And she just nodded, looking uncomfortable.

"I mean, if that's okay with you," she added, and I just smiled at her and pulled off my

t-shirt. When I turned around she was staring at me with a blank look, her mouth open, and I may have freaked out a little. "Paige? Are you okay?" And then I realized she was fine until I took my shirt off. Interesting. But I left it at that and moved to get ready for bed, and she went to her room to change. When she came back I pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed, with her crawling in in front of me. I waited a second, and when she moved slightly toward me I put my arm around her, whispering into her ear. "I'll be right here when you wake up, promise."


End file.
